Randy & Dolph
by xMARUDAx
Summary: This is just a one shot of Dolph Ziggler and Randy Orton and if you guys really like i might think of making it into a full story.


**Dolph POV**

"I think he does his job a little too well." I said as I examined the cut on Mike's lip.

"Code breakers huh? He's Chris Jeri... Ow! Be careful Nick."

"Really? Alcohol isn't meant to cater to your needs Michael. Well actually it is but... you know what I mean." I finally lashed out. I finished cleaning up the blood left on his lip before tossing the now soaked tissue into a nearby barrel.

"Well thank you as always, you're here to clean up my minor injuries." He threw his jacket on and his shades along with them striding to the door before turning around. "Thank you again for cleaning the..." He paused for dramatic affect and hovered his hand above his face. "...money maker!"

Did he truly think that he was that cute? Cause he wasn't. I chuckled at my own thoughts waving him off.

"Alright I'll catch you later Miz." I used his stage name this time and he gave me a look. "Fine Mike." I chuckled again before he walked away with his back to me and a finger in the air.

"I'll text you in about an hour or face time you. Either or." He was about half way down the hall grabbing his suitcase along the way. One hell of a friend was The Miz

Hi, I'm Nicholas Theodore Nemeth. Mostly known by my stage name Dolph Ziggler. Could you imagine if I was actually named Dolph Ziggler? That's a really cool name. I am a professional athlete, a professional wrestler. I'm what you call a WWE Superstar. My best friend who just left is Michael Mizanin. Better known by his stage name The Miz. Also a WWE Superstar who accomplished amazing feats. Like WWE champ which is pretty big.

Me and Michael have been real good friends since we were children. We both grew up in Cleveland and lived on pro wrestling and now we actually live cause of pro wrestling, heh. I went to a private high school and he went to a public high school, but we made sure to keep in contact. He was actually privileged because he was chosen to train with one of our all-time idols Ric Flair. The nature boy himself. Michael even uses the figure four lock as one of his finishers which in my mind means he is kind of carrying on Ric's legacy even though his daughter can do that herself.

I on the other hand had trained through OVW. Ohio Valley Wrestling which is a great place to be when in training. There or NXT, but of course living in Ohio at the time my choice was pretty much decided for me. I've been in the WWE for quite some time now, probably between 7 or 10 years. I actually came in with the spirit squad which was ... alright. I wasn't the main attraction, but I was entertaining people which is all I ever wanted to do.

I stood from the chair and went to my locker grabbing my blue hoodie as I was only wearing a pink tank, black sweats, and some combat boots with no socks. My hair was shaggy as it always is when I wrestle. I usually have it slicked back into a ponytail, but I didn't feel like throwing gel into my hair today. Yea, I was really bumming it lately. I've bee feeling lonely and I won't have a match til' battleground which is in two weeks. I've been showing up for work though just in case they want to give me a match anytime soon. I'm Dolph Ziggler. I'm better than 95% of the people here and I can take dow-

"Ahhhh!" I was blasted from my thoughts with a loud slam of a door. Randy Orton 'The Viper' just walked in my locker room mad as hell. The door was now shut and his anger seemed to increase at the sight of me.

"Did you just scream?" I shrunk back at the surprise boom of his voice. I shook my head denying it. "Yes you did. You screamed when I slammed the door."

"I was in deep thought and you cut me out. So... scuse me." I attempted to rush pass, but he swiftly palmed my chest sending me back a little. Was he looking for trouble. "What the hell man. I'm trying to get home." I walked to the door again passing him before he reached out for my arm and jerking me back into his sight.

I felt a bit weak after that as I rubbed my arm which was now red from his grip. I looked into Randy's eyes and saw nothing but, anger. He was still in his attire and sweaty as ever. He stalked back a little keeping his eyes locked on to me and locking the door. When I heard the lock I swallowed nervously. This isn't good.

He stalked forward bouncing his chest which I still found incredibly frustrating to do. He looked way scarier now in a locked room where there were no officials or other superstars. I stepped a few steps back before lunging a fist at Randy. Before he caught it I noticed his face became confused probably wondering if I was plain stupid or just stupid. He threw my fist down and stalked even closer before I attempted a gut kick which was no good as he caught that to. He licked his lips mischievously pulling my leg hard sending my body to crash into his. He barely budged when contact made.

He stared down at me and I diverted my eyes to my shirt which was now stained with his sweat which ticked me off. This was one of my favorite tanks. I punched his chest as hard as I could echoing a loud smack through the locker room. He faltered back a bit, surprise written in bold letters on his face. I took off my hoodie and dropped it to the ground squaring up. If it's a fight he wants, who am I to run or back down? I'm fucking Dolph Ziggler. He stalked towards me ten times faster ready to attack so I swung missing and he took the chance to back me up all the way into the open bathroom into the showers.

"Get off of me you fucking asswhole." I struggled against the unexpected strength in his arms. He lifted me and pinned me against the wall leaving me to feel puny and defenseless. The face he held seemed undecided. He was thinking. His eyes flickered back and forth between my eyes. What the hell is he looking for. Before I knew it he had kissed me.

I kicked as hard as I could aiming for his crotch or his rips but I didn't succeed. He lowered me down the wall while gripping my thigh and wrapping another around his waist. He pushed into the kiss forcing it more. I kept on fighting til' he rubbed his hand up my thigh grabbing my length through the sweats which changed my whole perception on the situation. The sensation in my heart grew wildly. I felt my self get hard and meet with his abs through my sweat pants.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed equally into the kiss letting him know I'm all for it. I felt his tongue rub, lick, and massage my bottom lip asking for a backstage pass and I gave him one. Our tongues wrestled and fought sending chills through my body. I bit his lip then went back to letting him dominate my lips. Gosh, I don't know how I got in this situation but everything right now felt incredible. My feet were now resting on his firm ass so I kicked off my boots and used my feet to pull down his trunks.

"Who would've knew you, Dolph Ziggler, would be into this." He spoke after breaking the kiss. He dropped me off the wall leaving me to internally pout before he took off his boots, knee pads, and trunks revealing a very long, large and happy maestro. He wagged it up and down and I immediately grabbed it having no experience with other boys, but I was to in the moment to care what gender he was. I was gonna make sure I get some today. I started to jerk my hand in an up and down motion becoming consistent and increasing my speed.

Randy had let his head drop and both his arms rest on either side of me. His eyes were shut tight and his panting grew as my speed grew. A smile crept onto my face knowing what I already planned to do.

"You like that huh?" I spoke in a more seductive tone. He nodded and peered into my eyes with his own piercing blue ones. We both leaned in and connected our lips feeling a more sensual and real bond between the kiss. It seemed he was more into what was going with our lips rather than my hand and his rod. The kiss felt real. It felt more real than life itself. The kiss made my knees week causing me to lower a little. Randy broke the kiss again to release large and heavy breaths.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna, uh.. ugh!" He began to shoot, releasing all over my tank about like 3 times. I quickly lifted my shirt revealing my own body and he shot there about 6 more times. It felt so hot, like it could melt right through me. I dropped my shirt. and stared at him.

"Ew!" He laughed which brought butterflied to my stomach.

"I guess you won't have to worry about that sweat stain no more." He laughed more soon before I joined in and laughed with him. I threw my shirt off throwing it against the wall opposite of the shower along with my sweats, boxers and kicked my boots there to. I turned the shower on and Randy soon knew to shut the shower curtains behind him. We showered and made out at the same time. He got me off which felt amazing. It was nice. Really nice.

"After we showered we grabbed our stuff and went our separate ways. I threw on my boxers and sweats then slipped my boots back on. I picked my hoodie up and threw it on zipping it. I grabbed a plastic bag for my shirt which was now sticky and... ew. I smiled and chuckled to myself. Randy who was now throwing on some random black hoodie, stared at me with a smile this time. It was a genuine smile.

**Randy's POV**

I smiled in Dolph's direction. He was chuckling over some inner thought making him seem happy, but I knew I was officially fucked.


End file.
